


Something Like Heaven (Walking Through Eden, part 2)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christianity, F/F, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, LADP, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Of sorts at least, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Follow-up to Walking Through Eden, wherein Brooke and Vanessa help Nina out the same way Vanessa helped Brooke two years ago.





	Something Like Heaven (Walking Through Eden, part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I so appreciate all the interest and love for Walking Through Eden, and y'alls suggestions for a part 2 were just too good not to pick up on. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Thank you Meggie for encouraging me to actually write the thing, and a million thank-yous to Mia for beta-ing it for me! Love y'all <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for internalized homophobia, internalized misogyny, compulsory heterosexuality, and fundamentalist Christianity. Please, please, PLEASE take care of yourselves!

“Is she still staring?” Brooke walked over to join Vanessa at the trailer window, looking out onto the lawn neighbouring theirs. A middle-aged woman stood in the middle of the neatly-trimmed grass, watering begonias and staring back at Vanessa and Brooke with a glare so sour that it could curdle their raw coconut milk. Brooke clicked her tongue.

For the past two years, Nina West had made it her personal mission to show her distaste for pretty much everything Vanessa and Brooke did, be it having dinner outside, changing their bird-feeders, or even just knocking on her door to ask for a cup of sugar. It struck Brooke as a bit obsessive, in a way--Nina never wasted time in bringing a complaint to the park tenant society or having her husband draft cease-and-desists undersigned by “Our Lord Jesus Christ,” Brooke always had to assure Vanessa weren’t legally binding. At first, it had been surprising to Brooke--she had sold the trailer to Nina and Jethro with the preface that she’d be moving in with her partner, and though they had seemed a bit aghast by her appearance at the time, they had been nothing but polite, all smiles and  _ yes ma’ams _ and  _ bless her hearts.  _ Things had changed when they realized that Brooke was only moving as far as next door, and became even worse when they realized that Vanessa seemed to be the only person on the planet who was more of a  _ tree-hugging, free-lovin’, hippie heathen  _ than Brooke herself. 

Then one morning when Brooke had knocked on their door to invite them over for brunch, she caught a glimpse of a giant, gilded cross hanging on the wall above their couch through the crack in their door, and it all started to make sense. A glare that lasted just a little too long. A quiet muttering under Nina’s breath as she passed by, Romans and Leviticus rolling off her tongue just loud enough to linger in the suddenly-chilled air. Mud running over and leaking into the well-kept grass, begonias overpowered by a hose left running too long wielded by a gardener whose attention was too short.

_ The women gave up natural intercourse for unnatural. _

“She reminds me a’ you, too.” Vanessa traced her hand lightly along Brooke’s shoulder and smiled, her eyes twinkling with nostalgia.

“It’s a bit of a trip, isn’t it?” Brooke laughed softly. “If it weren’t for you…” she shuddered. 

If it hadn’t been for Vanessa, she would be in church right now, screaming tongues into a microphone, hoping that the hodgepodge of sounds was sufficient camouflage amidst all of the faithful who seemed to know much better than her what they were doing. If it hadn’t been for Vanessa, she would be getting ready for a family dinner, pot roast in the oven and gospel music playing over the AM radio. If it hadn’t been for Vanessa, she would have caved and married any man that asked her, squeezing her eyes shut and making her best effort to breathe the tension out of her body for five minutes every night, letting her kids be the excuse for why she was staying, why she didn’t regret it. Or maybe she would have heard the doctor’s news that any attempts at conception wouldn’t work, and she would have breathed an immense sigh of relief, knowing that now she could eliminate one chore from her bedtime routine.

_ You are not your own; you were bought for a price. _

If it hadn’t been for Vanessa, maybe she would be outside right now, wearing a denim blouse, watering begonias, seething hate towards her neighbours. Wishing she were one of them.

_ You shall love your neighbours as yourself. _

“I think we should help her.” Brooke watched Nina retreat back into her trailer, the door’s slam audible even through their own windows. 

Vanessa nodded. “She’s a pretty drastic case. Then again,” she added with a sly smile and a quick peck on the cheek, “So were you.”

\--

The plan worked perfectly. The cops were called, the mood was heightened, and once again, before Brooke knew it, she was running. Only this time, she wasn’t the one struggling to keep up, the weight of doubt pulling at her heels. This time, she wasn’t the one whose shirt was flapping in the wind behind her, struggling to keep up. This time, she wasn’t the one who needed to shut off her thoughts, because as noisy as they were at the moment, this time they were organized, focused on a mission of her own making.

The first time she had thrown open the trailer door, the noise had almost made her jump. The first time she crashed down onto Vanessa’s bed, the thumping in her chest shook her more than the bounce of the mattress’ springs. The first time she had kissed a woman, everything had finally started to make sense.

For Nina, though, everything seemed a little more complicated.

“I, uh… I think I, um… I...” Nina froze on the spot, the excitement dying in the air as it screeched to an anxious halt.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, baby. We ain’t gonna hurt you.” Vanessa, who had been watching the scene unfold by the window, straightened up and walked towards the other two women, her pace slow and face soft. “We just wanna help.”

“I’m scared.” 

“That’s okay.” Brooke gave Nina’s hand a comforting squeeze. “I was too, my first time.”

Nina looked at Brooke as though she had just announced that she was going to have bacon for dinner. Brooke laughed.

“What, you think I was always like this? I had a first time too, Nina. And my head was just where yours was at. I get it. It’s okay. If you want to work through it, we can help you.” 

Nina nodded, her shoulders dropping and grip on Brooke’s hand relaxing a little bit. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Brooke felt her upper lip twitch a little, amusement and, she had to admit, pride swelling in her chest as she leaned over to kiss Nina on the cheek, smiling against the heated blush that rose there. 

“Come here, baby.” Brooke whispered softly. She was expecting Nina to let her grab her chin and pull her lips against hers. She was expecting to feel Nina’s heart pounding against hers. She was expecting Nina’s movements to be slow and hesitant, letting Brooke lead. 

What she didn’t expect was for Nina to take a deep breath in, pull her close, and crash their lips together, their kiss deep and frantic, all tongue and teeth and desperation, Nina letting out a whining gasp as Brooke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Brooke ground her hips into Nina’s mercilessly, smiling when Nina began to shake against her, her desire to grind back winning over any hesitations she had left. 

_ Now it’s on. _

Brooke pushed Nina towards the bed, straight into Vanessa’s waiting arms, which captured Nina by the waist, her fingers brushing against Brooke’s for one electric second as they passed the older woman off between each other. Vanessa pulled Nina down on the bed, ghosting her fingers up to Nina’s chest before settling there, cupping them firmly. 

“Jethro never kiss you like that?” Vanessa’s voice was raspy with want, her touch firm as she kneaded Nina’s breasts. Nina shook her head, unable to do anything but lean back into Vanessa’s body, panting and moaning under Vanessa’s ministrations. Vanessa chuckled. “He never touches you like this, neither?” Brooke watched the scene unfold with hungry eyes, a buzzing arousal spreading from her throbbing core throughout her body, making her dizzy. Vanessa had worked off Nina’s shirt and bra, and was tracing her mouth along the nape of her neck, nibbling and sucking, smirking as Nina came undone underneath her. And then Vanessa looked at Brooke, eyes twinkling, and separated herself from Nina just far enough to tease along Nina’s skin with the tip of her tongue.

“ _ Oh, sweet baby Moses! _ ” Nina cried out, but Brooke barely heard it; she was gone, lost in the visual of Vanessa’s hands on Nina’s hips, the harsh sound of her breath as she giggled at Nina’s response. Unable to wait any more, Brooke climbed up onto the bed with abandon, wrapping Nina in a kiss that the older woman reciprocated eagerly, no longer fighting as she opened her mouth to let Brooke’s tongue meet hers. They kissed hot and heavy, Nina’s guards falling as she relaxed into Brooke, Vanessa’s own hands and mouth unrelenting in their exploration behind her. Brooke felt a warm, but hesitant hand crawl up her thigh, and she laughed into Nina’s mouth, charmed by the chaste gesture.

“Go ahead, baby, touch me anywhere you want,” she invited, taking the opportunity to bring a hand to Nina’s own thigh, tracing it up to latch around her waist. Nina whimpered.

“I… I don’t know how.”

Brooke felt her heart soften at the admission. The truth was, as good as it felt, sex wasn’t magic--Brooke didn’t just grow skills after her first time. There was a lot to think about; where her fingers went, how fast her tongue should go, how to tell the difference between a whine of pleasure and one of discomfort. But what took the most practice, what took the most patience and, ironically, the most thought, was getting out of her own head. 

_ Curiosity is a sin in itself, because you’re questioning the way God made things.  _ The admonishments had fucked Brooke up good, and still sometimes crept into her head when she came across something she didn’t know.

She was determined to give Nina an easier way out of that trap.

“It’s okay. You’re doing well.” Brooke smiled reassuringly. She her hand trace down Nina’s stomach, resting between the brunette’s, cupping her lips with her hand. Nina breathed out shakily, and Brooke took the opportunity to push a finger gently between her folds.

“You ever looked at yourself before?” Vanessa’s voice startled Brooke, the words as slick as Nina’s wetness as she whispered them into her ear. Nina shook her head, sharply exhaling when Vanessa took her chin gently in her fingers and angled her head down. Brooke could tell in Nina’s eyes that she was mesmerized by Brooke’s movements, and in a moment of bravado, decided to give her a show. She traced her thumb up just below Nina’s clit, pressing down just a little, making Nina moan. Smiling, she kept moving upwards, inching towards Nina’s clit with a slow pace before finally resting there, massaging it with miniscule movements, even those mere twitches leaving Nina a squirming mess. 

Vanessa, for her part, seemed to be just as committed to the spectacle, and continued, “Look at that. So wet for us. Ain’t that gorgeous, Brooke?”

Brooke giggled, letting her fingers do the talking. She moved her thumb off of Nina’s clit, letting Vanessa’s own hand snake down and take its place. Brooke knew every one of Vanessa’s moves, knew exactly what rhythm her fingers would take and what kinds of shapes they’d trace across Nina’s cunt.  Brooke knew exactly what Vanessa was giving her space to do, and knew exactly how Vanessa was hoping she’d do it. Biting down on her lip, she stared Vanessa straight in the eyes as she moved her hand down to Nina’s hole, teasing the entrance with a single fingertip. Nina whined desperately.

“What?” Brooke cooed, her eyes wandering back down to Nina’s strained, flushed face, “Are you getting frustrated, sweetheart?” Nina nodded frantically, and Brooke giggled, a flash of endearment spreading through her chest as she watched the other woman wriggle and buck. “ _ Aww _ , look at you, just aching…” She looked back up at Vanessa, who had been working Nina’s clit non-stop with gentle spanks, keeping it warm without the threat of tipping Nina over, and nodded. ‘

Both of them doubled down at once, Brooke teasing through Nina’s entrance and Vanessa resuming her circles. Despite herself, Nina relaxed into both women’s touches, allowing Brooke enough room to slip in one finger to explore with. There was a sudden hitch in Nina’s breath, and Brooke knew she’d found her spot. Smiling, she hooked her finger and began to stroke the spot, first with light flicks, then, as Nina tensed further, quick, continuous motions, hitting over and over again, working her fingers in and out for good measure.

“There’s a good girl, come on…” Brooke encouraged, Nina’s breath escalating from gasping whimpers into full-on, jagged rasps, desperate sobs escaping with every exhale. 

“I can’t… I can’t…  _ Oh, Heavens, I’m going to-- _ ”

“That’s it, baby, let it happen,” Vanessa comforted, her fingers almost erratic as they worked faster and faster circles around Nina’s clit. But something was holding Nina back, and it wasn’t until she choked out another gasp,  _ please please let me, please,  _ that Brooke realized what it was.

_ I need to ask your father if I can do that. _

_ I don’t know, ask your father. _

_ Jared, can I-- _

_ Daddy, can I-- _

“It’s okay, Nina. Come for us.” Brooke nodded her permission, voice gentle and coaxing. Relief overtook Nina’s face, and she went over the edge, blasphemy and catharsis mixing together with ecstasy in her cries, the beautiful mess almost enough to take Brooke and Vanessa with her.

Brooke pulled out her fingers slowly, carefully, waiting until Nina’s eyes opened again to lock gazes with her.

“Open up,” she coaxed, and Nina obliged, letting Brooke slip her fingers into her mouth, closing her lips around them and sucking gently.

“How does it taste, baby?” Vanessa’s hand was on her own clit now, working herself up and down passively as she looked Nina up and down, beaming. Nina’s only response was a flicker of her eyelids, her sucking becoming a little more earnest. 

But Brooke wasn’t done yet. She withdrew her fingers from Nina’s mouth with a soft, wet  _ pop!  _ before leaning in close to Nina’s ear, barely grazing the skin and whispering, “What do you think, want to taste a little more?”

This time, Nina needed no direction, and Brooke was happy to admit that all that speaking in tongues had come in handy for the other woman, her natural talents lasting them far through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'm not going to write any more follow-ups to this story. They were both cathartic and fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy them nonetheless! ^_^


End file.
